utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ena
|T5YS5HTcOYM}} Ena (エナ) or EnaEna (えなえな) is a fairly new , who has only started in April 2013 with a cover of "Lost Time Memory" . Despite this, he has already become fairly well known, with his most popular cover being his "Seisoubakuretsu-Boy" with 84K views as of June 2016. Ena is an utaite with a prominent higher register. He usually sings in his high voice, which is fairly versatile. Though he likes to belt, and sing powerfully and rough, such as in his "Yuukei Yesterday" his upper voice can sound clear and bright as well, as to be seen in his rendition of "Summertime Record" . It was described as pretty and emotive by fans. Besides this, Ena has also sang in midranged and deeper ranges, usually sounding more cool and smooth. Examples would be his "Inokori Sensei" and "Lost Time Memory" . Furthermore, Ena has shown to be highly capable of singing fast songs, as seen in his "Chototsu Moushin Girl/Seisoubakuretsu-Boy" . At times, Ena also includes short spoken lines and little tidbits, such in "Isshoku Sokuhatsu ☆ Zen Girl" or his laughing in "Dokusenyoku" . Many of Ena's covers are tagged with "headphones recommended". Ena is also a mixer, and mixes his covers himself. As such, he sometimes remixes small passages of songs, such as in his "Outer Science" or "Dokusenyoku" . Additionally, Ena puts comment filters on some of his songs, which transform a specific phrase into another phrase. The comments on his videos are usually colorful or have other effects. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Masyuena (ましゅえな) with Masyumaro☆ List of Covered Songs (2013.04.19) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (2013.05.08) # "Yakubyougami" (2013.05.13) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2013.05.23) # "Kakushigoto" (2013.05.30) # "Lost Time Memory" -Retake ver.- (2013.06.16) # "Raspberry ＊ Monster" (2013.07.03) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.07) # "end tree" -Key +1 ver.- (2013.07.10) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" feat. Ena and ∞Rei-k∞ (2013.07.12) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu ☆ Zen Girl" (2013.07.14) # "Summertime Record" (2013.07.21) # "Summertime Record" -Piano ver.- (2013.07.21) # "Invisible" feat. Ena and Masyumaro☆ (2013.07.30) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.05) # "Seisoubakuretsu-Boy" (2013.08.31) # "Mousouzei" (2013.09.28) # "Tokyo ni Mannaka de Nekorobu" (2013.10.14) # "Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to" (2013.10.17) # "Crossfade of my Utattemita Covers of This Half Year" (2013.10.19) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "FIRST" (2013.11.26) # "FIRST" -without serifu ver.- (2013.11.26) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" feat. Ena and Masyumaro☆ (serifu) (2013.12.06) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" -without serifu ver.- (2013.12.07) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl/Seisoubakuretsu-Boy" -Male Key ver.- (2013.12.14) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.12.21) # "Haitou Atoriesta Nite" feat. Ena and Masyumaro☆ (2013.12.24) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.08) # "Sayuu Sympathy" (2014.03.01) # "＋♂" (2014.03.25) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.30) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.04) # "daze" (Mekaku City Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.25) # "Heimensetsu" (2014.05.02) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Ena and Rumika (2014.06.14) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -Dialouge ver.- feat. Ena and Rumika (2014.06.14) # "Konoha no Sekai no Jijyou" (2014.07.20) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.07.25) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukai" (A Patrol Squad For Tomorrow Night's Sky) (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Yo-Kai Watch ED) (2014.08.30) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2014.10.19) # "Elect" (2014.11.08) # "Love-ccino -Male Perspective-" (2014.11.15) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) (2014.12.13) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Ena and Leerinka (2014.12.26) # "Blessing" -Happy New Year Edition- feat. Lyrique, Utyunomarii, Ruina, Masyumaro☆, Ena and Jinka (2014.12.31) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.31) # "Magenta" feat. Ena and Girinka (2015.02.14) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Train) (2015.03.15) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.02) # "Mousou Zei" -Big-Room-House-Remix- (2015.07.18) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" feat. Ena and Masyumaro☆ (2015.09.19) # "Blessing" -New World Edition- feat. JoyDreamer, Ling Ling, Leerinka, Rena, iLK, Arianna, yuyechka, Acca, Ena, datenkou, Yun, Xandu, iWiinter, Kal and Toma (2015.12.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * His cover of "Chototsu Moushin Girl/Seisoubakuretsu-Boy" has hit first place on the utattemita category ranking.A screenshot of the VOCALOID derivatives category rankings * He often uses the icon ✡. * His favorite dish is cheese cake.Ena's blog profile * His favorite places are libraries and museums. * His favorite animal is the cat. * His favorite colors are magenta, cyan and purple. External Links * Website * Blomaga * Twitter * Twitter 2 * Facebook * Blog * Ameba group * Google+